The Undeniable
by Infinitely Blue
Summary: They were partners. They made a mistake and had a one nightstand. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. It left its mark on her. She left. But now, she's back 3 years later...with his son in her arms? *VERY* AU! E/O Some OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, yeah. This is my new fic. Obviously. **

**Thanks to my beta who inspired this story…THANKS SAMMY! (Posing Lamia©)**

**SUMMARY: They were partners. They made a mistake and had a one night stand. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. It left its mark on her. Now she's back, 3 years later…with his son in her arms? VERY AU. **

**RATING: M of course**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU CHARACTERS BELONG TO DICK WOLF. THIS PLOTLINE BELONGS TO… INFINITELY BLUE© & POSING LAMIA© **

**Ages: Liv- 28**

**Elliot- 28**

**Kathy- 26**

**ELLIOT AND KATHY DO NOT HAVE KIDS IN THIS STORY. SORRY! **

**~Prologue~**

She bit her lip as she pulled into the drive-way of the Cabot residence. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

_Maybe no one will notice. Maybe he really __**DOESN'T **__look like him._

Olivia opened up the back door where he sat watching a movie on her iPad. He looked up at her with those brilliant blue eyes and he smiled.

_Shit. They'll notice._

****EO****

**~Chapter One~**

"Mommy, can bwing this pwease?" The three year old boy held up his battered little stuffed puppy that he carried around with him everywhere.

"Of course you can bring him! How would we ever _live_ without Fluffy?" Olivia responded and tickled him. His giggles filled the almost empty apartment. Suddenly, the front door opened and closed.

"Olivia?" The female voice called out.

"We're in the living room, Tori!" Olivia called back.

Tori Chase was Olivia's partner, well ex-partner, now that she was moving. Tori walked in and looked around.

"Towi!" The little boy shrieked. He ran into her legs almost causing her to fall over. She laughed and picked him up.

"Hey, Emmett! Are you all ready to go?" She asked him. He nodded causing a few strands of his black curly hair to fall in his eyes. Tori pushed back his beautiful jet black locks and set him down.

"Em, baby, why don't you go get some more stuff from your room. I'll be there in a minute," Olivia said to her son. Emmett nodded and took off down the hallway, his little footsteps echoing off the walls. Olivia sighed and turned back to one of her best friends.

"What are you going to do, Ollie?" Tori asked her. She used the nickname to tease her, but it didn't make Olivia smile like it usually did.

"I have no idea. I can't believe I have to go back," Olivia moaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's fate. You skipped out on him without telling him anything. I told you everything would bite you in the ass, sooner or later," She argued. Victoria Chase was everything Olivia wished she could be. She had long blonde hair, bright violet eyes, and a super-model body. Not to mention she was a bad ass Detective. Olivia shook her head.

"Maybe no one will notice," Olivia said and taped up another box. Moving box to box, Olivia continued to listen while maintaining a scowl on her face. Tori laughed loudly causing Olivia to flinch.

"Yeah and maybe rainbows will come out of my ass when I take a shit," She countered sarcastically.

Olivia didn't reply back and walked over to the window, and looked out at the beautiful Chicago skyline. She never used her Mother's money before she moved here. She had never wanted to touch it. But...she just HAD to have this apartment, and so, she tapped into her Mother's fortune for the first time in four years. Tori took a deep breath before walking over to join her friend.

"I'm gonna miss you, so much. Please call me the second you land," She whispered.

"My old friend, Alex is going to pick us up," Olivia told her.

"She knows about Emmett?" Tori asked incredulously. Olivia shook her head.

"She knows I have a son. She doesn't know who the father is. No one does, except for you," Olivia whispered.

"I know. I thought you might have told her since you ARE going to be meeting with her in, like I don't now, 5 hours," The blonde said, shaking her head. Silence filled the room as Olivia continued to pack and tape boxes.

"People are going to know, Ollie. I mean Emmett looks exactly like him. Like a CLONE or something, it's pretty freaky," Tori cried out. Olivia ignored her.

"Did you say good-bye to Andy?" Tori asked her after a moment of silence. Before Olivia could answer, a loud shriek interrupted them.

"Mooooommmyy!" Emmett called from his room. Olivia looked at Tori and then walked down the hallway to her son. She stepped over a few boxes and other things she packed before she opened his door.

"Mommy, I can't tape this box wight." The little boy looked up at her. He had tape stuck to his nose and all over his fingers. Olivia laughed before gently pulling the tape off his nose and looked into his brilliant blue eyes, a spark flashed in his eyes with glee and love.

She sighed.

There was just no denying that this boy was Elliot Stabler's son.

**** EO ****

"We are now 15 minutes away from landing in beautiful New York City. The temperature is a lovely 28 degrees. Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare for landing. Thank you for flying with American Airlines," The Captain's voice filled the air craft.

Olivia looked over at Emmett who was still sleeping. She sighed knowing she had to wake him from his slumber soon. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, and her mind flashed back to the day her Captain told her she was leaving.

_..:FLASHBACK:.._

"_Benson, can you come to my office please?" Her captain's voice rang out through the small squad room of the Chicago Special Victims Unit. The small room held only six desks and the captain's office, which was bricked off for privacy. _

"_OOOOOOOOOH!" Her co-workers voices called. _

"_Hope you are not in too much trouble. That would be a shame wouldn't want the Miss Perfect Olivia to be in trouble." Called the trouble maker of the unit, Shannon Gregory. Olivia rolled her eyes at the team and then flipped Shannon off before walking into her Captain's office._

"_Did I do something wrong?" Olivia asked. She bit her lip waiting for his response. He laughed and shook his head. Captain Michael Meyers was a good man, and he loved all his detectives. He was quite different from the Captain Olivia knew and loved, but she liked Mike too._

_Mike was tall, thin, and looked like an old Hollywood actor. His hair was blonde, but has streaks of gray on the sides to show he was experienced at what he does. His eyes were a bright steely gray color, and his teeth were a brilliant shade of white. It was odd to find her Captain an attractive man._

"_You have been asked to transfer back to New York SVU. You'll be leaving in 2 weeks," He told her bluntly. That was just the way he did things. Her jaw dropped and she gaped for a few moments._

"_I can't go back!" She exclaimed as her thoughts immediately went to Emmett. She could never go back to New York with him. She would have to tell Elliot about him. And she didn't want too. Elliot had hurt her too much, and she didn't think she could ever forgive him. Captain Meyers sighed and stood up._

"_Look, your old Captain called me. He said that Detective Stabler has gone through 9 partners since you left. The SVU case closure rate is going down rapidly because of that factor. Besides, they can pay you twice as much as we can," He explained. Olivia shook her head and pulled at her hair._

"_I can't go. I won't go. I belong here now," She told him with confidence in her voice, but the confidence flickered for just a second at the end of her sentence betraying her frantic state of mind._

"_Olivia, this is not a suggestion or a choice. This is MY command. You will be returning back to New York in 2 weeks. Understood?" His voice said in a hard tone. She couldn't argue. She was stuck._

"_Yes, sir." She replied. He excused her from the office to go deal with her co-workers and friends._

_Of course, that was the least of her worries._

_..:END FLASHBACK:.._

The sound and feeling of the plane touching the ground shook her from her reverie. Emmett jerked and quickly sat up. He looked confused for a second before Olivia reassured him and leaned over to kiss his head. He looked up and blessed her with one of his gorgeous smiles, the exact replica of his father's.

She threw a blanket over Emmett as she carried him through the busy airport looking for Alex. Her iPhone then vibrated in her jacket pocket, and she reached inside to answer the text.

_Hey! We r by the Starbucks. I brought Casey. Cannot wait to meet the little guy! –Alex_

Olivia groaned out loud causing several people to glance in her direction. She gave them her 'cop' glare and they turned away quickly.

"LIV!" She heard Alex shriek. She cringed, not having heard the nickname since she left. In Chicago, she quickly corrected anyone who called her 'Liv'. It reminded her too much of him. Of what she was leaving behind. Olivia mustered up her best fake smile as she saw Alex and Casey running towards them. She held Emmett tighter against her chest covering his face even more with the blanket.

"Mommy, I can't bweathe!" He exclaimed while laughing and tore the blanket off his face, exposing him to Casey and Alex. He looked at them and smiled.

"Hi!" He said and waved backwards. Alex's mouth dropped and Casey had to grip onto the wall for support.

"HOLY SHIT!" Alex exclaimed. The people around them sent disapproving looks.

"Aw, Mommy! The lady said 'shit'." Emmett reported to Olivia, tugging on her hair. Casey was still silent, as she took in all of Emmett's features.

"Guys, let's not do this here. Common, we'll talk at my apartment." Olivia begged. She bent down to pick up the blanket Emmett had thrown.

"You better fucking _believe_ we'll be talking at your apartment." Casey shouted, finally breaking her silence.

"Mommy, that lady said 'fuck'. That's a no-no word." Emmett said to Casey. The three woman burst out laughing, it was odd hearing the crude word come from Emmett's mouth.

"I know Emmett. I'll talk to the lady later," Olivia reassured the boy as he set his head back down on her shoulder and soon fell back asleep.

****EO****

**A/N: Carter: So yeah, this is quite different from 'Frisson'. I am nervous/scared/excited for what people might think, as it is very AU. Review? Thanks guys! **

**Sammy: Don't listen to her about the idea thing; she is the one that formed this idea out of the idea I gave her.**

**Carter: This is a lie…I could not have done this without Sammy. **

**Beta Approved by Posing Lamia© (insert thumbs up)**

**Later guys!**

**Carter & Sammy xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hmm… for once I have nothing to blab about. Awkward…**

**THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA AND MY LOVE...SAMMY (Posing Lamia©)**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU BELONGS TO DICK WOLF. 'THE UNDENIABLE' PLOTLINE/ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO INFINITELY BLUE© and POSING LAMIA©**

**Enjoy! **

**JOIN OUR REVIEW CREW! **

()()()()()()()()()()()

**~Chapter Two~**

"So, what's his full name?" Casey asked. It was late, almost midnight, and Olivia's new apartment was almost completely unpacked. They sat on her comfy white couch, drinking the hot tea Olivia just made. Emmett had finally gotten over his excitement and fell asleep in his new room, which was painted a deep green, almost hunter green with light green stripes.

"His full name is Emmett Eli Benson," Olivia answered, pulling her light brown locks into a ponytail. Alex noted how much her friend had changed in the past three years. Her hair was cut differently; she didn't have the full on front bangs anymore, just side bangs. She had obviously stopped dying her hair brown, because her natural auburn highlights were now more prominent than ever. She wore a little more make-up, and she had definitely gotten curvier. Alex guessed it was because of the baby.

She looked fantastic.

_Stabler is gonna lose his shit when he sees her on Monday_. Alex thought, shaking her head.

"His birthday was October 28th. He just turned three," Olivia continued. They were silent so she continued giving fact about her little boy.

"Besides looking like Elliot, he acts like him too. He's got one hell of a temper and when he's angry he pinches the bridge of his nose, just like Elliot. He's incredibly smart and can beat ME in a game of 'Clue'," She stopped and chuckled.

"Of course, the little guy is a product of the best Detectives in the world," Alex teased. Olivia didn't smile though. She just nodded. Alex and Casey shared a look before glancing back at their troubled friend.

"Liv, what _happened_? When you left…you didn't tell anyone! I called you for months! We all did. Cragen was the only one who knew where you went and he wouldn't tell any of us!" Alex exclaimed, suddenly angry.

Olivia bit her lip. Then she threw her hands up and yelled, "I was 25, Alex! So was he! He broke my heart, he broke everything inside me. I was had fallen for a man I could never have…I had to leave."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Casey asked softly. Olivia noticed how her hair was red now. Three years ago, it was blonde. She wondered if the red was natural or not.

"About three months after I left. I had spotting when I was supposed to have my period, so I never thought I could be pregnant. Then, the morning sickness came. I thought it might have been the flu, so I went to the doctor. Of course, he blood tested me and came back with the wonderful news," She paused, and took a sip of the warm honey tea.

"I was only 25 and hadn't even thought of being a mother. When the doctor asked me who the father was…I fainted. I knew it had to be Elliot's. I didn't have sex with anyone after him. I thought everything would be okay, because for a while, Emmett just looked like a generic baby," Olivia said and then started laughing.

"All of a sudden, right before he turned two…he morphed into a mini Elliot. His hair turned a dark jet black, and his eyes turned into that beautiful blue shade. My ex-partner, she had the pleasure of meeting Elliot _once_ before, and when she saw Emmett at his 2nd birthday party…she freaked. She _knew_ Elliot had to be the father of Emmett. I thought she was going to blow up because of all the blood rushing to her head," Olivia finished. Casey was rubbing her hands over her face. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Of course she knew! Looking at Emmett is like looking at Elliot 25 years ago!" Alex cried.

"Don't you think I know that Alex? I have to look at him every day! I have to look and see the face of the man that _killed_ me. I don't regret Emmett. I never could. He's my baby, but I never wanted Elliot to know about him. I never planned on seeing Elliot again!" Olivia argued back. Some of her hair was falling out of the ponytail, making her look especially vulnerable.

"What _happened_ between you and Elliot? Huh? You guys were best friends from day one! Then, after a year of being partners, the BEST year SVU has ever had, you suddenly disappear and Stabler is back to being a PMS-y bitch!" The blonde sobbed. Fat tears were streaming down her face now, smearing her make-up.

"I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise me you'll keep Emmett a secret from everyone in SVU. Especially not Elliot," Olivia compromised. There was silence and Casey shrugged. She was already tired of this. Alex nodded slowly.

…_::FLASHBACK::… _

_(January 18__th__, 3 years earlier)_

_It was a huge party. Alex turned 26 today and it seemed as if everyone in the 16__th__ precinct was invited to her party. Olivia showed up wearing the sexiest dress of the century and she was flirting with almost every guy. She didn't see Elliot the whole night, but she was preoccupied with drinking and dancing. They had a fight during the day about a case, and hadn't made-up yet. Olivia didn't care though, she wasn't about to let Elliot Stabler ruin her night._

_She was so drunk she went to Alex's spare bedroom to lie down for a bit. She sprawled herself across the bed, not seeing there was someone else in it._

_She giggled softly, "Sorr-rr-yy"_

"_Liv? Fuck. What the hell are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be rubbing yourself all over those worthless pricks downstairs?" Elliot growled out at her._

_This angered her and she moved to sit up, wobbling slightly. "You're right, I should be. They must be worried, I have been gone quite a while," She turned to leave before he gripped her wrist and pulled her back roughly against him. He didn't even know what he was doing; he just kissed the hell out of her. She groaned and pulled at his hair, making him come closer._

"_You don't want to be with any of them, Liv. Right? You want me, not them," He seductively whispered in her ear. She growled loudly and nipped at his bottom lip, making him hiss at her. He pushed his erection against her core, making her absolutely drip with want._

"_Tell me, Liv," Elliot growled out. _

"_I want you, fuck, please!" She begged him, bucking her hips up; making his erection hit her clit._

"_This dress…fucking hell, you killed me when you walked in. I wanted to fuck you against the wall. I wanted to make you scream my name," He confessed in her ear, and bit the lode gently. He pulled the rest of the dress off, as she yanked his clothes off._

_Elliot pinned her wrists up, and thrust into her without warning. Her back arched and she threw her head back letting out a loud moan. His eyes widened and he tried not to come right away._

"_Shit…Jesus, Liv. You're so fucking tight and wet…uh…this isn't gonna last long, baby," He hissed. His cock was throbbing with the need to release._

"_I'm wet for you, El. Only you, please baby, you gotta move…ahhh," She trailed off as he pulled out and slammed back into her. The sparks and electricity was radiant between them. Elliot was primal; he wasn't even thinking how rough he was with her._

_He rubbed her clit roughly and begged her to come for him. She came harder than she ever had before, as did he._

_Olivia smiled, thinking that this turned into the best night of her life. She whispered that she loved him and fell asleep in his arms. _

_When she woke, she expected to find him there next to her. She looked around the bed was empty. She called out his name, and looked around for a note or something. Olivia passed by a mirror and cringed when she saw her face. Make-up was smeared all around it, and her hair was a bird's nest. Her body was covered in black and blue bruises, some shaped like his hands. _

_She grinned when she saw those, loving that he made his mark on her._

_Olivia fixed her hair and headed over to Elliot's apartment, thinking he might have gone home to change. When she got to his door, it swung open revealing Elliot kissing a young blonde haired woman._

"_I'll call you later, baby. We can go out for dinner after work, okay?" He said to her. The mystery blonde kissed him again and turned. The blonde sneered when she passed by Olivia and muttered, "Slut."_

_Elliot finally noticed Olivia there and his face went cold. "What are you doing here?" He questioned._

"_Who was that?" She asked him, still appalled by the whole thing._

"_That was my girlfriend, Kathy," He answered. He didn't invite her inside. Olivia's mouth dropped open._

"…_but…last night…we…" She stuttered, feeling stupid._

"_Last night was a one-night stand. Not gonna happen again. Ew. You're like my sister, Liv, it was a mistake," He said. There was still no expression on his face. She looked at him, the man she loved, she wanted to cry. _

_Instead she forced out a laugh and joked, "Yeah I was just coming by here to arrest you for incest,"_

_Elliot looked shocked his stoic expression faltered for a second and he almost looked heart-broken. Olivia missed it though._

"_Uh-huh. Well, I have things to do. Um, I was thinking. We should probably not be partners anymore. Maybe we could switch, I'll be with Munch and you with Fin…" He cleared his throat and looked down. He couldn't look at her while doing this._

"…_Olivia I don't think we should hang out or be friends anymore. We have to put the job first and you're just too distracting. I'll see ya later…" He said and walked back into his apartment._

_Olivia was dumbstruck. She got into her car and sped to the station to start her transfer._

_Elliot slid down his door and tried to hold in his tears. _

_He had to do it, he reminded himself._

_He couldn't let himself love or hurt her. Not. Ever. Again._

…_END FLASHBACK…_

Olivia took a deep breath as she finished her story. Alex gaped before she stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'M GONNA MOTHERFUCKIN' KILL THAT COCKSUCKING FUCKFACE!" She screamed. Olivia and Casey quickly ran over to constrain the psycho blonde. Olivia would rather suffer a few scratches from the blonde than have her kill her child's father.

"Do you see why I kept Emmett a secret? He wanted nothing to do with me. I had to leave. I love him," She whispered.

"You _love_ him? As in present tense?" Casey asked shocked. Olivia nodded slowly.

"He may have ripped me in half, but it's undeniable…I'll always be in love with Elliot Stabler."

****EO****

**A/N: **

**Carter: Don't judge Elliot too quickly guys. You'll hear his side soon enough. Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! YAY!**

**Sammy: I don't judge…I'm the executioner. We all know that Elliot can be mean, but he does have a reason…I hope. REVIEW FOR CARTER AND ME! **

*****BE APART OF OUR REVIEW CREW! REVIEWERS GET MENTIONS IN CHAPTER 4!*****


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the last chapter we post for tonight. Chapter 4 should be up by tomorrow.**

**NOTE FROM CARTER: I will be leaving for vacation on Saturday for a week. There may or may not be an update during that week. I promise we will get back on schedule. I will NOT just abandon a story. I am not that kind of author. =]**

**THANKS TO MY BETA AND MY LOVE…SAMMY (Posing Lamia©) **

**Carter: You are truly the most amazing beta/partner I could ever ask for (insert heart here).**

**Sammy: And you are the coolest author/partner I could have asked for too! (huggles Carter)**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU BELONGS TO DICK WOLF. 'THE UNDENIABLE' BELONGS TO INFINITELY BLUE© and POSING LAMIA©**

**~Chapter Three~**

"Em?" Olivia called out from the kitchen. It was Monday morning or 'The Morning of Death' as she liked to call it. It was the morning where she had to go face _him._ She was going to drop Emmett off at Pre-school during the day and would pick him up after work. Alex offered to help watch Emmett if they ever caught a long case. Olivia knew she needed to find a sitter and _soon._

"Yes, mommy?" Emmett said, suddenly from behind her. She turned and picked up, tickling him. His laugh was infectious. Emmett was the perfect little boy.

"Are you ready for school?" She asked him, and sat him down at the kitchen table in front of his breakfast. She strapped him in his booster seat and plopped down in the chair next to him. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you gon' catch some bad guys today?" He questioned, his mouth full of cereal.

"Ask me again, after you finish chewing. We don't talk with our mouth full, Emmett," She scolded him playfully, and ruffled his hair. He chewed very slowly, and then opened his mouth to show her all the food was gone. She ignored that and waited for him to speak again.

"Are you gon' catch some bad guys today, mama?" He asked again with his toothy three year-old-grin. It made his chubby little three year old cheeks glow.

"I'll try and catch some. Just for you buddy," She answered and held up her hand for a high five which he eagerly returned. She told him to finish his breakfast and put his shoes on.

Olivia walked to his bedroom to grab his winter jacket, hat, and mittens from his closet. She then picked up his back-pack off his bed, noticing it was unusually heavy. Olivia opened it open to find the bag stuffed with toy trucks, dinosaurs, and other random objects. Olivia also found her hairbrush covered in bits of play-dough and fruit snacks. She chuckled and shook her head before shouting…

"EMMETT!"

****EO****

Olivia took a deep breath as she stood in the elevator of the 16th precinct. She wasn't going to show him she was afraid. She was going to be cold and stoic. Just like he was. Olivia checked her reflection in the mirrored doors of the elevator. She was going to hold strong. She was not weak. And she would never be weak.

Her black pants were tight enough to show off her curves and her dark blue v-neck shirt was showing off just enough cleavage. She was wearing her classic brown leather jacket to top it all off. Olivia liked feeling confident, and the only person who ever damaged her confidence was Elliot. Now she was going to face him, after three years. But with her head held high, and her shoulders back, showing she wouldn't take any shit from him.

The lift stopped at her floor and she walked off towards the direction of the Special Victims Unit. Olivia pushed open the Squad Room doors and the first person she saw was Fin. He stood and offered her a big grin.

"Baby girl! You're back!" He rushed over to her, enveloping her in a hug. He gripped her arms tightly, as if making sure she was really there. Olivia knew that he missed her, but she had forgotten his strong grip.

She laughed and said, "Yeah, Fin. I'm not some figment of your imagination! You can stop squeezing me!"

He squeezed her even harder making her gasp. "I missed you, baby girl. You have no idea what it was like here without you," He whispered. She hugged him back tightly for a moment before someone slapped her on the back.

"Hey! Look what we have here! Bad Ass Benson standing in our Squad room! Can you fucking believe this shit?" Chester Lake exclaimed. Olivia laughed and hugged him too. Munch came over and grabbed her from behind.

"So, aliens DIDN'T abduct you…" He muttered and shook his head.

"Cragen didn't tell you guys I was coming back?" She questioned. Looking around she saw Alex and Casey enter. She waved them over to join the group.

"No Liv, he told us…We're just reaaallly good at acting surprised," Chester answered. She picked a pen off the desk and threw it him. He ducked and feigned hurt.

"Well, Casey and I knew. Cragen asked us to keep it a secret," Alex told the whole group.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering and an angry voice filled the Squad Room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?"

Everyone turned to find Elliot Stabler fuming and his coffee cup on the ground in pieces.

"It's nice to see you too, El," Olivia said sarcastically. He didn't even bother with a retort; he just stormed into the Captain's office. Most likely to yell and shout at Captain to put her on a different team.

Olivia sighed, and looked at the stunned faces of her friends.

"Well, this should be a fun day!" She muttered. Everyone laughed and patted her shoulder, going back to work.

She looked at her old desk, and knew she probably had time to get her stuff out of her car, but she wanted to sort things out with Elliot first. Olivia huffed and walked towards the Captain's office as well. She opened the door without knocking and slammed it shut as soon as she answered.

"Get. Out," Elliot growled at her. She ignored him.

"Captain Cragen, is there any way I could work with a different Detective? Preferably one who isn't a giant dick?" She asked him in a sugary sweet voice.

Elliot looked her over and tried not to groan. She looked so different from when he last saw her, but yet she was exactly the same. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't let this woman get to him again.

"Olivia… you and Elliot are needed for an extremely important rape case. Queens SVU has been working on this guy for over a year now and he just keeps escalating," He told her.

"I'm not going undercover," She stated firmly. Captain Cragen nodded and said, "I know. You won't have to, but we need yours and Stabler's expertise for this case. Please?"

Olivia and Elliot both nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, both of you take the file and go over it. The last victim was on Thursday, and he strikes once a week. That means we have about 3 days to figure out who the fuck this guy is and where he will rape next," Cragen said.

"Any pattern to the rapes? Any clue has to where he would strike next?" Olivia questioned.

"That's what you have to find out," He told her, and raised an eyebrow. Elliot stood without another word and left the office. Olivia stayed and closed the door after Elliot.

"What's up, Liv?" Cragen asked her.

"I have something to tell you," She whispered and pushed her hair back. Cragen looked up and gave her his full attention.

"I have a son," She said softly after a moment. Cragen gasped and tried to regain his composure.

"Is the father in the picture?" He asked her, truly concerned. Olivia bit her lip before muttering, "He wasn't until about 10 minutes ago…"

Cragen gave her a funny look and waited for her to speak again. She pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and pulled the picture of Emmett out. It was a recent picture; it was taken just before they left Chicago. He was sitting in a chair out on their balcony and he had the biggest grin on his face. The sun was reflecting off his blue eyes making them the focal point of the photo. It was her favorite picture of him. The picture spoke for itself, little Emmett looked even more like Elliot in this photo than he did in real life. That itself was an almost impossible feat to accomplish. She set the photo down in front of her Captain.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"…Now you see why I didn't want to come back…" She told him, fear slipping into her voice. Captain looked like he was ready to blow his gasket.

"Detective, you have some _serious_ explaining to do…" Olivia flinched; she was up shit creek without a paddle.

****EO****

**A/N: **

**Sammy: I wanted to punch Elliot, I know ya'll do too, but be patient…because I call dibs on the first hit! Oh and REVIEW FOR CARTER AND I!**

**Carter: I think if you punched Elliot, you'd break your hand…**

*****BE APART OF OUR REVIEW CREW!*****

**Love,**

**Carter & Sammy xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Carter: Woahh… I was absolutely STUNNED to see the response! DAYUMM.**

**Sammy: It's because you are writing the story, Carter! Don't be surprised! =)**

**THANKS TO MY BETA SAMMY WHO IS ABSOLUTELY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE (POSING LAMIA©)**

**DISCLAIMER: 'THE UNDENIABLE' BELONGS TO INFINTELY© and POSING LAMIA©**

**SVU BELONGS TO DICK WOLF**

**ENJOY!**

*****OUR WONDERFUL REVIEW CREW…THANKS GUYS!*****

**XxEOxxNYxxLuverxx**

**MariskaBaby92**

**Dontstop (Kezia, who was too lazy to log in…!)**

**Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops (To who I, Sammy, said hello to because she said hello first.)**

**redangel365**

**lilKass**

**Iwannahamberger2**

**lexiaalia93**

**Jessica**

**KatieHargitay**

**HollyKalinaStabler**

**olivia40201**

**Chapter Four~**

Don Cragen shook his head as Olivia, the detective he always thought of as a _daughter_, recalled her tale to him. Part of him wanted to kill Elliot, but a part of him was furious with Olivia too. She denied Elliot to be one of the greatest things in life. She denied him the chance to be a father. For a good reason? Hell yeah, but it didn't change anything. Elliot was still unaware that he was, in fact, a daddy to a child that looked so much like him.

"Did you know when you left that you were pregnant?" He asked her softly, still studying the picture of Emmett. His eyes traveling over the picture, scanning it like he would a case file.

"No, but I think even if I did knew…I would have left anyway." Olivia confessed. Cragen nodded, appreciating her honesty. She was always honest, but in this case it was hard for her to confess the whole truth.

"You do realize that you have to tell him, right?" Cragen questioned her in a stern voice. She nodded slowly. How the fuck would she keep it from him forever? If there was a way to keep Emmett safe…she would. Though, now there wasn't. She had to tell Elliot soon, even though he was likely to be less than understanding. She would be willing to beat some sense into him, if she had too.

"I know. Just… give me some time Don." Olivia whispered.

"I'm giving you 2 weeks, before I tell him myself." He told her. Her head snapped up and she glared at him. Don reclined back in his chair, with a look that spoke of years of wisdom.

"This is a personal issue. You have no fucking right to give me commands on this!" She shouted.

"You've taken away his _son_, Olivia! He lost three years of tucking him in, reading him stories, all that shit! That's time lost, time Elliot will never get back. You have two weeks to make it right before I do." His tone was final. Olivia felt shame, because she knew he was right. She knew she took a lot away from Elliot, but what else could she do? She never thought she would come back to New York. She didn't even want to be back. She wanted to keep Emmett to herself. After all, Emmett was a piece of Elliot and herself. There was a few moments of silence before Cragen spoke again, this time in a softer tone.

"Can I meet him?"

Olivia felt her face break out into a grin at his question. Her eyes sparked with happiness and gratefulness has they softened.

"Of course you can. Me, Alex, and Casey are taking him out to dinner tonight. Join us?" She asked. Now it was his turn to smile.

"I'll be at your apartment by 5:30."

"Actually, we're meeting at Cabot's house." She corrected him, and he nodded in conformation. Olivia offered him another smile before she turned to go and help Elliot on the case.

"Olivia, I would appreciate it if you told the other detectives too." He said.

"I guess I'll invite Fin, Munch, Chester, and Monique to go tonight too…" Olivia pondered.

"And not invite Elliot? He would definitely be suspicious." Cragen warned.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Elliot."

Then, she picked Emmett's picture up off his desk and walked out of the office without another word.

****EO****

"You were in there for quite a while." Elliot said, with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well…after spending about 5 minutes with _you_, I needed a break." Olivia retorted. Fin and Chester snickered before Elliot sent them a harsh glare, efficiently shutting them up. Though, once he looked away from them, they started snickering once again.

"While you were 'taking a break' I was looking through the case file. This is guy is a real prick! He's been kidnapping, raping, and killing girls once a week for the past fucking year. This gives him a total of 54 victims. We have to catch this motherfucker, like yesterday," Elliot said. He shook his head and handed her the case file.

"The victims have absolutely nothing in common. A few attend the same grocery store, but we checked all employees and they're clean," Elliot went on, as Olivia studied the notes on the case file.

"Maybe not. Elliot, all these girls go to a place owned by DuBrock Inc," She said to him.

"So…?" He questioned, not getting the connection.

"So…The owner of DuBrock Inc. has to check up on all branches of management at least once a week. It's a law," Olivia said, throwing the case file back to him and searching up the owner of DuBrock Inc. Elliot just sat there with his mouth dropped open, this woman had found a lead and suspect for a case detectives have been working on constantly for the past _year._

"Eric DuBrock. He was arrested in 1999 for sexual assault, and the charges were dropped. Then was arrested again in 2003 for rape, but he wasn't convicted. Of course, he was arrested in 2008 for sexual aggravation. And, of course, he wasn't convicted," She announced, reading the database.

"Well he certainly fits our MO," Elliot stated, still shocked.

"No shit, Sherlock," Olivia responded. Then she stood and picked up the jacket she left on the chair.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To McDonald's….To go question the suspect!" She yelled, and shook her head. Olivia walked out of Squadroom, with Elliot trailing behind her, his eyes on her ass the whole time. Fin laughed and said, "Man, did I miss her."

Munch peered at him from over his sunglasses and replied, "You meant you missed _looking_ at her," Fin threw a pencil at his partner and Chester Lake shook his head at his buddies.

"Naw Munch. Fin actually missed her. Now, Stabler…_he_ missed looking at her," Lake corrected.

All of them knew that why Elliot walked behind Olivia. The three men grinned knowing that Chester was exactly right.

****EO****

Benson and Stabler actually closed the year- long rape case, with Eric DuBrock confessing to all the crimes. Alex was working on getting him life in Solitary confinement with no parole, and it was going to be an easy feat, seeing how many victims he killed.

Olivia had talked to Fin, Munch, Chester, and Jeffries inviting them all to dinner that night. She told them she had news to share, but not to invite Elliot, she would tell him in private. The four detectives were confused, but they trusted Olivia, so they didn't comment. They all agreed to meet at Alex's house at 5:30 that night.

Olivia was getting Emmett ready for dinner and he was giving her a bit of a hard time, which was unusual for him.

"Emmett can you please just put on this t-shirt? The one you're wearing now has paint on it," Olivia said to him in a soft tone. Emmett crossed his arms and shook his head. A pout set firmly on his childish face.

"Okay…but if I don't put that shirt in the wash right now, the paint might not come off," She tried to reason. She had always had that power of talking someone out into what she wanted them to do. It comes with the detective work.

"I wanna wear dis shirt, Mommy," Emmett grumbled.

"Fine, but I guess Fluffy will be wearing this cool Dino shirt all by himself…" Olivia said while putting a smaller version of the Dinosaur t-shirt on the stuffed dog. Emmett's head snapped up and he grabbed Fluffy from her hands looking at the shirt. Hugging the ragged stuffed animal to his tiny chest cavity, he let a thoughtful look overcome his face. Then he looked up to Olivia.

"Mommy, can I have da dino shirt pwease?" Emmett asked reaching out for the shirt in her hand. Olivia sighed in relief and leaned down to kiss his head.

"Yes, baby. Of course you can," She whispered helping him change shirts. She grabbed her iPad off the counter knowing it was a bit of a drive to Alex's house. Olivia didn't want Emmett to fall asleep, so he could watch a movie on the drive there.

Emmett thankfully seemed to be in a better mood and he even put his coat, hat, and mittens on by himself. Olivia took a deep breath and carried him out the door without another glance back, thinking she might change her mind about this whole thing.

****EO****

She bit her lip as she pulled into the drive-way of the Cabot residence. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

_Maybe no one will notice. Maybe he really DOESN'T look like him._

Olivia opened up the back door where he sat watching a movie on her iPad. He looked up at her with those brilliant blue eyes and he smiled.

_Shit. They'll notice._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N: …YUP!**

**Carter: REVIEW FOR SAMMY AND I! =]**

**Sammy: Hopefully, everyone liked this chapter, because, I did enjoy it. REVIEW FOR CARTER AND I!**

*****BE APART OF OUR REVIEW CREW!*****

**Love,**

**Carter & Sammy xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**EVERYONE MUST GO CHECK OUT THIS FIC…**

'**Lovers' by: Dontstop **

**This story is absolutely incredible as is the author (SHE'S MY LOVER). It would mean the world to me if you could R&R her story. =] THANKKKKKK YOUUUUU!**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU IS OWNED BY DICK WOLF. THE UNDENIABLE BELONGS TO INFINITELY BLUE© and POSING LAMIA©**

**As always, thanks to my Beta…Sammy (Posing Lamia©)**

**Thanks to my Canadian lover…Kezia! **

**And thanks to a last minute reviewer/reader who just totally made my day…PushTheButton =]**

**THIS IS A BIG CHAPPIE GUYS!**

**~Chapter Five~**

Olivia carried the bundled up Emmett in her arms up the walkway of Alex's house. She knocked on the door and waited. A man she didn't recognize opened the door for her. He was fairly tall and very good looking. He had bright green eyes and his brown hair was a bit of a mess on top of his head.

"Hey, I'm Chris. I'm Alex's boyfriend. You must be…Olivia?" He guessed. Olivia shook her head in conformation and Emmett pushed his hat up so he could see Chris. Chris looked at the boy in her arms in confusion.

"Oh, Alex didn't tell me you had a son. What's your name?" Chris asked Emmett. Emmett's eyes flickered to Olivia and she nodded at him. Emmett smiled broadly and announced, "I'm Emmett!" Chris laughed and he tapped Emmett's little nose gently.

"He's the cutest little kid I have ever seen! He looks like you." Chris said. Olivia let out a loud laugh.

"You haven't seen his father." She grumbled. Chris moved to let them into the home.

"Everyone is in the living room. Here, let me take your coats." Chris offered. Olivia almost didn't want him to take Emmett's coat. She wanted to cover up his face and stall his identity for a little while longer.

Emmett tugged on her shirt to get her attention. "Mommy, I wanna be down now." He told her. She complied and set him down, taking ahold of his hand instead. They walked into the living room where Fin and Casey sat on one couch together, Alex was sitting with Monique chatting about the case, and Munch, Cragen, and Chester were standing watching TV.

Emmett's face broke into a grin when he saw Alex and Casey. "Auntie Awexxxxx!" He called and jumped into her arms. Olivia had told him it was okay to call Alex and Casey 'Auntie Alex' and 'Auntie Casey' because they were like sisters to her. Emmett didn't completely understand, but he apparently remembered what she told him.

Alex laughed and wrapped her arms around the small boy. "Hey Em," She greeted and ruffled his hair.

Then everyone in the room was silent as they took in the little boy that sat on Alex's lap. Fin was gaping like a fish out of water. Munch had taken off his sunglasses and began rubbing them with his shirt. Chester was shaking his head with disbelief while Cragen had a huge grin on his face. Monique reached out to touch the child's face and she whispered, "Elliot."

Emmett's face scrunched up and he said, "Nooooo! I'm Emmett!"

This seemed to un-freeze everyone and they all spoke at once

"How the fuck did this happen?"

"It's a conspiracy…"

"Does Elliot know?"

"Hey! I'll explain at dinner, but first can I introduce you guys to him?" Olivia shouted. Chris looked around and shook his head.

"I am so confused, and I'm not even gonna ask…" He said. Alex patted his arm and promised to explain everything later. Olivia crouched down to Emmett and started introducing everyone to him.

"That's Uncle Fin, and that's Uncle Munch. That man right there? That's Grandpa Don." Olivia said to him softly. Emmett nodded and waved shyly.

"That's Uncle Chester and this is Auntie Monique." She ended. Emmett looked her with those big blue eyes and nodded.

"Liv…I don't think.. he…" Chester started, but Emmett cut him off.

"Uncle Fin, Uncle Munch, Gwanpa Don, Uncle Chester, and Auntie Moni. Did I get it all wight, mommy?" Emmett asked, looking up at her. Olivia looked around at the shocked gazes of her friends.

"You were saying, Lake?" Olivia quirked. Chester shook his head and laughed. Emmett smiled and reached his arms to his mother. She obliged and pulled him closer, ruffling and kissing his beautiful black locks. Everyone watched in awe, because everything this child did, every movement he made, he was Elliot.

"Are we gowing to eat now?" Emmett questioned her softly, playing with her hair. She stood and lifted him with her.

"Yeah, baby," Olivia whispered.

They all departed the condo one by one into the New York City night.

***EO***

They went to Zia's, a hip Italian restaurant in the city. Everyone was squished in a huge booth and little Emmett was at the end of the table in a high chair. Olivia felt a surge of relief when he ate his pasta without any tantrums. Everyone was amazed at how well behaved he was. The tantrum he had thrown earlier that evening had passed. Olivia told her tale of Emmett, carefully cutting out some details. She didn't want to paint Elliot as a bad guy to his friends. She still loved him too. Alex and Casey kept Emmett entertained as Olivia talked about his father.

Olivia had told Emmett who his dad was a couple months ago. She was forced too when he came home from daycare one day and asked about his daddy. She showed him the pictures of Elliot and told him that his daddy wasn't ready to be a daddy yet. Emmett asked if he would ever meet him. Olivia didn't know how to answer that. Emmett never asked about Elliot again, so she assumed he must have forgotten.

"Mommy, I hafta go poddy. Please?" He asked her interrupting the conversation. He was coloring on the Kid's Menu with Alex. Everyone turned to smile at him.

"Such good little manners you have." Monique commented and winked at him. He offered her the patented Stabler grin that make everyone lose their breath for a second.

"Sure, baby. I'll take you right now." Olivia stood and lifted Emmett from his high-chair. She turned around and carried him a few steps before she knocked smack into someone. Olivia almost fell over, but the mystery man caught her. Emmett giggled and Olivia shook her head and looked up and almost dropped Emmett.

"Liv?" Elliot gasped. Everyone in the booth a few feet behind them were staring.

"Oh. SHIT!" Alex muttered. Casey dropped her glass and the rest were just silent. Emmett looked up at the man and titled his head.

"You're the man in the picture! Mommy says you're my daddy! Mommy wook! It's dat man!" Emmett said excitedly. Elliot's eyes traveled Emmett who was now in full view, nestled in Olivia's arms. Elliot's eyes just about popped out of his head, he started gasping for breath as he took in Emmett's appearance.

"Elliot…I can explain…" Olivia whispered. It seemed like explaining was all she was doing these days.

"HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT!" Elliot exclaimed, causing the rest of the restaurant to look over at them. Emmett looked at Elliot and smiled…HIS smile.

"He just said 2 bad words! That's a double no-no!" Emmett told him. Elliot closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. A waiter came up to Elliot and told him that he had to leave, as other patrons were complaining. Elliot was furious. He nodded at the waiter and snapped back to Olivia.

"You and me. Outside. _NOW_!" He snarled at her. Then he stalked away leaving everyone behind. Elliot suddenly turned back around.

"And leave the _kid_ there!" He yelled.

Olivia sighed and looked at Emmett who didn't say a word as he got down from her arms. Alex came over and took him back to the table. She and Olivia shared a look that clearly said

'_Good luck. You're gonna fucking need it.'_

***EO***

Elliot was pacing back and forth outside the restaurant. Olivia walked out and braced herself for the emotional impact she knew was coming. He sensed her presence and stalked over to her.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL LIV? YOU HAVE A SON?" He screamed.

"Not _a _son. _YOUR_ son, Elliot!" She replied. She knew this was going to be tough.

"No fucking way is that kid mine. That kid is NOT mine!" Elliot snarled at her. Olivia wasn't prepared for that. Elliot _denying_ that Emmett was his? Was he fucking blind?

"Are you fucking _blind?_ Have you seen Emmett? He's like your clone! He's yours!" She growled back at him. Elliot's blue eyes lit up as if they were on fire.

"I want a DNA test done," He said coolly. Olivia almost slapped him across the face.

"Yeah, and after that you might want to get your _eyes_ tested. Or better yet your _brain_, because something obviously isn't working right," She quipped. Elliot ignored her.

"Just get the fucking test done, and send me the results," Elliot told her, walking back into Zia's.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? We are so not done with this conversation!" She hollered after him.

"Well, I done with you. I have a fiancée to get back to," Elliot yelled back, without even turning around. Olivia's heart felt like it just exploded in two.

_FIANCEE?_

***EO***

**A/N:**

**Carter: *SIGH* No comment. How 'bout you Sammy?**

**Sammy: I really don't have anything to say, other than…we are sorry to be late with the chapter!**

**Beta Approved by Posing Lamia©**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!**

**InfinitelyyBlue (Yeah, TWO y's!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I haven't been able to get a hold of my Beta.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY BELONGS TO INFINITELY BLUE© and POSING LAMIA©**

**Enjoy!**

****Note… My posting schedule for this story will always be on the weekends. There may be some surprise updates, though! I will usually update on Saturdays or Sundays. **

**I AM MOVING TO CALIFORNIA NEXT WEEK. THERE *MAY* NOT BE AN UPDATE. I WILL TRY TO GET ONE IN ON THURSDAY. GOOD? GOOD. =]**

**Chapter Six~**

"HE ASKED FOR WHAT?" Alex shouted. The whole gang was standing outside of Zia's talking about Elliot's reaction. Olivia shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know. Who the fuck is Elliot's fiancée?" Olivia asked, suddenly reminded of what he said. Everyone was quiet. Emmett was sleeping in Cragen's arms. The poor kid was fucking exhausted.

"Kathy Anderson," Casey whispered quietly. Olivia barely resisted the urge to punch something. Anyone. He could be engaged to anyone, but it just HAD to be Kathryn Anderson.

"How'd you find out?" Fin questioned.

"He told me. Well, he sort of screamed it at me," Olivia replied. She reached her arms out to Cragen. He passed her the slumbering Emmett without a word.

"Okay, well we're gonna head home. Emmett is obviously very tired," She told everyone and then kissed his forehead.

"What are you going to do about the DNA test?" Chester asked.

"I'll head over to Warner's tomorrow. I don't even know why I'm agreeing to do one. Elliot's obviously in denial or he's blind," She retorted, shifting Emmett to her other arm.

Everyone laughed. They all hugged and said goodnight. Olivia worried about work tomorrow, but more than anything…Elliot's engagement worried her. With Kathy in the picture, Emmett would never get time with his father. With Kathy in the picture…they would never get another shot. He would never be hers.

That was what worried her most of all.

***EO***

Olivia walked into the squadroom a half hour later than she should have been.

"You're late," Elliot snarled at her without even looking up. She chucked an envelope at him with no response.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked finally looking up at her. He tried not to gasp, but she was so god damn gorgeous. It was hard to control himself around her.

"Your payment for working the corners last night…" Olivia quipped sarcastically. The comment made Fin spit his cough out and made Chester start laughing uncontrollably.

"That's got to be a pretty low payment," Fin gasped out. Olivia smirked. Elliot did not look amused.

"It's your fucking DNA test," She told him. Elliot tore open the envelope and read the results. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"It's positive. That kid is mine," He rasped. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. Were you even LOOKING at Emmett yesterday?" Munch questioned, peering at Elliot from over his sunglasses.

Elliot stormed into the Captain's office and Olivia followed. Cragen looked up from the case files that seemed to overload his desk space.

"We cannot be partners," Elliot said, looking over at the woman he hated. He also wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk, but that was beside the point.

"You have to tough it out for one more case. The FBI asked for you two specifically," Cragen told them without looking up.

"I can't go undercover," Olivia reminded him. Cragen nodded.

"It's a women and children trafficking case. No undercover op needed," He reassured her. Elliot was oddly silent throughout the whole discussion. His beautiful blue eyes were sizzling with some emotion Olivia couldn't quite decipher.

"And after we close this case?" Elliot finally voiced. They both looked over at him.

"After you close this case, if you still want to be separated then I'll switch you with Fin and Lake," Cragen compromised. The detectives both let out a sigh of relief.

"Go over the case files today, and tomorrow you can go up to Alphabet City to re-interview the suspect," He dismissed them.

They left the office without another word.

***EO***

Olivia sat on the roof trying to take a break from everything. The sexual tension was killing her. It was almost 6 o'clock which meant she had to go pick up Emmett soon. She was trying to cool down from the fight she and Elliot just had. She suddenly sensed someone behind her.

Olivia whirled around and came face to face with the object of her desires.

"What the fuck do you want?" She growled. His eyes were simmering again.

"I want you to try and ACT civil. Is that going to be a problem for you, Detective?" He asked her in a cocky tone.

"Don't you dare go all 'Lead Detective' on me, Elliot," She warned. He laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"Okay, McBitchy…What seems to be the problem?" He questioned. Her brown eyes were full of anger. Anger towards _him. _For some odd reason, it turned him on. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts.

"Call me that again and I will McBitch SLAP you," Olivia retorted. Elliot tried not to crack a smirk.

"What do you want, Liv? Huh? You want me to pay for him or something?" He asked her. She cringed at the nickname and her fists clenched and she desperately wanted to punch him.

"No. I don't want your money! I don't want anything from you! Just leave me the fuck alone," Olivia snarled. Elliot raised his eyebrow. He backed her against the wall. He had no idea what the fuck he was thinking.

"Nothing? You want _nothing_ from me?" He whispered. His sweet breath teased and taunted her skin. Their faces were so close, she couldn't take it. He was driving her _crazy._ He hadn't even touched her and she was already _dripping_. Olivia gripped his hair and yanked him so their lips were almost touching.

"I changed my mind. I think I want _something_," She whispered seductively and nibbled on his lower lip. He groaned and pulled her lips against his roughly. His tongue met with hers and she moaned at his taste. Their hands clawed at each other, trying to get closer. Trying to get _more_. His erection was pressing almost where she needed it, and her pussy was throbbing with need.

Olivia shifted and Elliot thrust against her, his erection hitting right against her clit.

"uhh.._fuck_…" She moaned. Elliot smirked cockily and snaked his hands underneath her tight, purple shirt. His cold hands seemed to snap her back to reality. She roughly pushed him back.

"That…never… happened…" She said, trying to catch her breath, trying to resist the urge to go back and _beg_ him to fuck her. Elliot's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what they had just done. Olivia looked at him and stared.

"What?" He asked.

"I want you to terminate your parental rights over Emmett," She said softly. He looked taken aback and then his expression took one of anger.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" He shouted.

"Because you obviously have no interesting being a father! I don't want you to be in and out of Emmett's life as you please. He needs stability. You can't give him that," Olivia argued.

"I… just..fuck…I need _time_, Olivia. Please. I just found out that I have a son! And he's _three!_" He argued back. She took a deep breath and nodded. She looked down at her watch. It was 5:45. Almost time to go get Emmett.

"What do you want to know?" She asked softly. She slid down the wall so she was sitting down. He mimicked the movement.

"What's his full name?" Elliot asked.

"Emmett Eli Benson," She responded. Elliot's lips turned up.

"You named him after me," Elliot teased. Olivia rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the comment.

"When's his birthday?"

"October 28th. He just turned three," She replied. She got a strange sense of déjà vu, realizing she had almost the same conversation with Alex and Casey 3 days ago. Elliot laughed.

"That's eight days after my birthday!" He exclaimed. Olivia laughed.

"You guys are so much alike it _kills_ me, Elliot," She replied.

"Can I meet him?" He whispered, unsure of himself. Olivia's head whipped around and she met him with incredulous eyes.

"Really?" She wondered out loud.

"Yeah," He said.

Olivia thought for a moment. She couldn't really deny him the privilege to meet his own _son_.

"Okay, but your girlfriend can't come. She might be a little _much_ for him," Olivia compromised. Elliot agreed quickly.

"It's okay. She doesn't like kids anyway," He said quickly. Olivia looked at him shocked.

"Elliot. You love kids. How are you going to marry someone who doesn't share that same outlook?" She asked. Elliot just shrugged and didn't offer any more information.

"Okay, well I have to go get Emmett," She said and stood up. Elliot rose to his feet as well.

"So…when can I meet him?" He asked. Olivia glared at him before replying, "He has a name, Elliot." There was a silence and Elliot bit his tongue to stop the smart ass comment that was dying to come out of his mouth. Olivia waited for it, but it never came so she continued.

"We go to the park usually on Sundays. You can meet us there. Alex, Chris, and Casey will probably come too," She said. Elliot nodded.

"We can talk more tomorrow. And..Liv?" Elliot asked. This time she smiled at the nickname. Funny how things could change so fucking quickly. Olivia walked over to door leading to the stairs.

"Yeah, El?" Olivia asked back. The corners of his lips turned up at the sound of his old nickname tumbling off her lips.

"I'm sorry about.. what happened earlier..the kiss and all…" He trialed off.

"Don't worry about it. It never happened," She replied. He nodded slowly and she continued her path to the stairs.

She wondered how long she could keep lying to herself.

She wondered how long she could keep lying to _him._

***EO***

**A/N: So… this is a big step in their relationship. So Elliot's engaged to Kathy? HEH. NOT FOR LONGGGG…..**

**Follow me on Twitter?**

**InfinitelyyBlue (yes. TWO y's!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N….**

**Hello, **

**I am sorry to have to share the most HORRIBLE news. **

**Carter passed away on Sunday night.**

**I know this news is shock to the whole fandom and we have been so devastated since she left.**

**You might not know me, my name is T and I was Carter's new Beta for this story. I am going to do the best I can to continue it, but as you can imagine we are all struggling right now to comprehend what has actually happened to our close SVU sister.**

**More information about Carter's passing will be posted on her profile as well as a small tribute from all her friends/fans on Twitter.**

**If you would like to say anything about Carter, please PM THIS ACCOUNT and I will post it on her profile.**

**I am always around to talk if anyone needs it, and I hope that everyone is doing well. I was very excited to work with Carter on this story. **

**Our collaboration story will now be on indefinite hiatus until 'The Undeniable' is finished.**

**Thanks sooo much for reading. Carter really loved you all.**

**God bless xoxo,**

**T (Dream Excalibur)**


End file.
